pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гонконг
). |Крупнейшие города=ГонконгНесмотря на то, на картах Гонконг и Коулун зачастую обозначены раздельно, административно и фактически они являются одним городом, который объединяют под одним названием Гонконг. |Форма правления=Зависимая территорияГонконг никогда не был независимым государством. В разное время он находился под суверенитетом Китая, Великобритании, Японии. В 1997 году суверенитет над территорией установила Китайская Народная Республика. В то же время Гонконг сохраняет значительную автономию и формально может независимо выбирать руководителя.|Должности руководителей=''Главный министр Администрации'' |Руководители=Дональд Цанг |Место по территории=182 |Территория=1104 |Процент воды=4,6 |Место по населению=100 |Население=6 864 346 |Год переписи=2006 |Плотность населения=6352 |ВВП=254,2 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП=2006 |Место по ВВП=40 |ВВП на душу населения=38 127 |Валюта=Гонконгский доллар (HKD, код 344) |Домен=.hk |Телефонный код=852 (из Макао — 01) |Часовые пояса = +8 }} ), что в переводе означает «Благоухающая гавань»: когда-то отсюда вывозили различные специи и благовония. Однако на официальном языке КНР путунхуа, основанном на северокитайском произношении эти же иероглифы читаются Сянган. В русском языке иногда употреблется северокитайское чтение названия города (например на всех официальных картах), однако наиболее частым по-прежнему остаётся Гонконг.|полн. 香港特別行政區, упр. 香港特别行政区|Hong Kong Special Administrative Region|Хёнкон такпит ханчинкхёй|Сянган тэбе синчжэнцюй}}, сокращённо — специальный административный район Китайской Народной Республики, один из ведущих финансовых центров Азии и мира. Гонконг (Сянган) расположен на Коулунском полуострове, с запада, юга и востока омываемом Южно-Китайским морем, а также на более чем 260 островах. На севере Гонконг граничит с особой экономической зоной Шэньчжэнь в составе китайской провинции Гуандун. Гонконг принято делить на три части: собственно остров Гонконг, Коулун и Новые Территории. Гонконг входит в регион дельты реки Чжуцзян, располагаясь на левом берегу её устья. В 1842 году Гонконг был захвачен Великобританией и оставался её колонией до 1997 года, когда Китайская Народная Республика установила суверенитет над территорией. Согласно совместной китайско-британской декларации и Основному закону Гонконга, территории предоставлена широкая автономия как минимум до 2047 года, то есть в течение 50 лет после передачи суверенитета. В рамках курса «одна страна — две системы» в течение этого периода Центральное народное правительство КНР берёт на себя вопросы обороны и внешней политики территории, в то время как Гонконг оставляет за собой контроль над законодательством, полицейскими силами, денежной системой, пошлинами и иммиграционной политикой, а также сохраняет представительство в международных организациях и мероприятиях. История thumb|left|200px|Колониальный флаг Гонконга: [[синий английский кормовой флаг с изображением герба колонии]] Наиболее ранние обнаруженные человеческие поселения на территории современного Гонконга относятся к палеолиту. Этот регион впервые вошёл в состав Китая во время правления династии Цинь, а во времена династий Тан и Сун служил торговым портом и военно-морской базой. Первым европейцем, чей визит в этот регион был задокументирован, был Жоржи Алвариш в 1513 году.Porter, Jonathan. 1996 (1996). Macau, the Imaginary City: Culture and Society, 1557 to the Present. Westview Press. ISBN 0-8133-3749-6Edmonds. 2002 (2002) China and Europe ThSince 1978: A European Perspective. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-52403-2 После открытия филиала Британской Ост-Индской компании в Кантоне (Гуанчжоу) в регионе стало расти присутствие британцев. С начала XIX века британцы начинают активно ввозить в Китай опиум. В 1839 году цинский двор наложил запрет на ввоз опиума, и Великобритания начала против Китая Первую Опиумную войну.Wiltshire, Trea. published 1987 (republished & reduced 2003). Old Hong Kong. Central, Hong Kong: Text Form Asia books Ltd. Page 12. ISBN Volume 962-7283-61-4 Остров Гонконг был впервые оккупирован британцами в 1841 году, а в конце войны в 1842 году официально перешёл под британский суверенитет согласно Нанкинскому договору. Ещё через год на острове был основан город Виктория, а территория получила официальный статус колонии короны (соответствует нынешним "заморским территориям"). В 1860 году после поражения Китая во Второй Опиумной войне территории Коулунского полуострова к югу от Баундари-стрит и острова Камнерезов были переданы в вечное владении Великобритании согласно Пекинскому договору. В 1898 году Великобритания взяла у Китая в аренду на 99 лет прилегающую территорию на севере Коулунского полуострова и остров Ланьтау, которые получили название Новые Территории. thumb|200px|left|В конце [[XIX века Гонконг стал важным звеном в торговой сети Британской империи]] Гонконг был объявлен порто-франко, чтобы облегчить выполнение роли грузоперевалочной базы Британской империи в Юго-Восточной Азии. В 1910 году открылась Коулун-Кантонская железная дорога, соединявшая Гуанчжоу и Коулун. Её конечная станция располагалась в районе Чимсачёй. В колонии была введена британская система образования. В XIX веке местное китайское население мало соприкосалось с богатыми европейцами, селившимися у подножия пика Виктория. В ходе Второй мировой войны 8 декабря 1941 года Японская империя напала на Гонконг. Гонконгская битва закончилась 25 декабря поражением британских и канадских сил, защищавших колонию. Во время японской оккупации Гонконга частым явлением была нехватка продовольствия, усугублявшаяся гиперинфляцией, которая была вызвана принудительным обменом валюты на военные банкноты. Население Гонконга, до войны составлявшее 1,6 млн человек, к 1945 году уменьшилось до 600 тыс.New York Times. «NY Times.» Thousands March in Anti-Japan Protest in Hong Kong by Keith Bradsher. Retrieved on 2006-04-11. 15 августа Япония капитулировала, и Великобритания восстановила суверенитет над Гонконгом. thumb|200px|right|Район Сентрал, [[1955 год]] После Второй мировой войны в Китае вспыхнула гражданская война, что привело к волне новых мигрантов с материка, поэтому население Гонконга быстро восстановилось. После провозглашения в 1949 году Китайской Народной Республики в Гонконг хлынул ещё больший поток мигрантов, опасавшихся преследования со стороны Коммунистической партии Китая. Многие компании перенесли свои офисы из Шанхая и Гуанчжоу в Гонконг. Коммунистическое правительство проводило всё более изоляционистскую политику, и в этой ситуации Гонконг остался единственным каналом, по которому осуществлялся контакт КНР с Западом. После вступления Китая в Корейскую войну ООН наложила эмбарго на торговлю с КНР, и торговля с континентом прекратилась.Wang Yong-hua, On Embargo of Hong Kong in 1950—1954, Journal of Yanan University Social Science Edition, 2006. Благодаря росту численности населения и дешевизне рабочей силы текстильное производство и другие отрасли промышленности быстро росли. Вместе с индустриализацией основным двигателем экономики стал экспорт на внешние рынки. Благодаря росту промышленного производства стабильно повышался уровень жизни. Строительство жилого микрорайона Сэк Кип Мэй Эстейт ознаменовало начало программы строительства общественных жилых микрорайонов. В 1967 году Гонконг погрузился в хаос уличных беспорядков. Под влиянием лево настроенных протестующих, вдохновлённых начавшейся на материке Культурной революцией, рабочая забастовка превратилась в жестокое восстание против колониального правительства, которое продолжалось до конца года. В 1974 году была образована Независимая комиссия по предотвращению коррупции, которой удалось свести к минимуму коррупцию в государственном аппарате. После начала реформ в Китае в 1978 году Гонконг стал основным источником иностранных инвестиций в Китай. Через год вплотную к северной границе Гонконга на территории провинции Гуандун была образована первая в Китае особая экономическая зона Шэньчжэнь. Текстильная и производственная составляющая в экономике Гонконга постепенно уменьшалась, отдавая первенство финансам и банковскому сектору. После окончания Вьетнамской войны в 1975 году властям Гонконга потребовалось ещё 25 лет для решения проблемы возвращения на родину вьетнамских беженцев. В свете заканчивавшегося через 20 лет срока аренды Новых Территорий правительство Великобритании с начала 1980-х годов стало обсуждать с властями КНР проблему суверенитета Гонконга. В 1984 году две страны подписали Совместную китайско-британскую декларацию, согласно которой в 1997 году должна была состояться передача суверенитета над всей территорией Гонконга в пользу КНР. В декларации говорилось, что Гонконг должен обрести статус особого административного района в составе КНР, который позволит ему сохранять свои законы и высокую степень автономии в течение как минимум 50 лет после передачи. Многие жители Гонконга не были уверены в том, что эти обещания будут выполнены и предпочли эмигрировать, особенно после жестокого подавления студенческой демонстрации в Пекине в 1989 году. right|thumb|200px|Вид на Гонконг и Коулун с пика Виктория, 1978 год В 1990 году был утверждён Основной закон Гонконга, который должен был исполнять роль конституции после передачи суверенитета. Несмотря на серьёзные возражения Пекина, губернатор Гонконга Крис Паттен провёл реформу процесса выбора Законодательного совета Гонконга, демократизировав его. Передача суверенитета над Гонконгом была совершена в полночь 1 июля 1997 года, её сопровождала торжественная церемония передачи Гонконга в Центре конгрессов и выставок Гонконга. Дун Цзяньхуа стал первым Главным министром Администрации САР Гонконг. В 1997 году на экономику Гонконга серьёзное негативное влияние оказал азиатский финансовый кризис 1997 года, ударивший по многим восточноазиатским рынкам. В том же году в Гонконге было зафиксировано первое заражение человека вирусом птичьего гриппа H5N1. В 1998 году после шести лет строительства в рамках Центральной программы строительства аэропорта был открыт новый Международный аэропорт Гонконга. Этот проект был частью амбициозной стратегии развития портов и аэропортов, составленной в начале 1980-х. В первой половине 2003 года в Гонконге разразилась эпидемия вируса атипичной пневмонии.People’s Daily. «People’s Daily.» Links between SARS human genes. Retrieved on 2007-03-06. Дун Цзяньхуа подвергся критике и обвинениям в ошибках в преодолении азиатского финансового кризиса 1997 года и непринятии должных мер в борьбе с атипичной пневмонией. В том же 2003 году администрация Дуна Цзяньхуа пыталась провести принятие статьи №23 Основного закона Гонконга, которая давала возможность для нарушения прав и свобод гонконгцев. В результате полумилионных демонстраций протеста администрация была вынуждена отказаться от этих планов. В 2004 году в ходе таких же массовых демонстраций жители Гонконга требовали введения в 2007 году всеобщих выборов главы САР. В марте 2005 года по просьбе китайского руководства Дун Цзяньхуа ушёл в отставку. Сразу после отставки Дуна Цзяньхуа это место занял его заместитель Дональд Цанг. 25 марта 2007 года Дональд Цанг был переизбран на второй срок. География right|thumb|200px|Карта САР Гонконг thumb|left|260px|Вид на Гонконг с [[пик Виктория|пика Виктория]] Гонконг состоит из острова Гонконг, острова Ланьтау, полуострова Коулун, Новых Территорий, а также около 260 малых островов. Новые Территории примыкают с севера к полуострову Коулун, и за их северной границей рекой Шэньчжэнь. Всего к Гонконгу относятся 262 острова в Южно-Китайском море, крупнейшим из которых является остров Ланьтау. Второй по величине и первый по населению — остров Гонконг. Название «Гонконг» ( ) буквально означает «благоухающая гавань» и происходит от названия местности в современном районе Абердин на острове Гонконг. Здесь когда-то торговали изделиями из ароматной древесины и благовониями.Visit Hong Kong: Volume 1, Spring, 2004 (p.14), University of Hong Kong English Centre. Retrieved on 2007-02-24 Узкая полоска воды, разделяющая Гонконг и полуостров Коулун, носит название бухта Виктория. Это один из самых глубоких естественных морских портов в мире. Несмотря на репутацию Гонконга как высокоурбанизированной территории, власти Гонконга уделяют большое внимание экологии и озеленению.«Chief Executive pledges a clean, green, world-class city», Hong Kong Trader, November 2001. Retrieved on 2006-05-27. Большая часть Гонконга по-прежнему остаётся неосвоенной, поскольку на ней преобладают холмы и горы с крутыми склонами. Из 1104 км² площади Гонконга освоено менее 25 %. Остальная часть территории покрыта зеленью, из неё около 40 % объявлено зонами отдыха и заповедниками.«Hong Kong Hiking Tours», The Hong Kong Tourism Board’s Hiking page. Retrieved on 2006-06-18. Большая часть городской застройки территории расположена на полуострове Коулун и северном побережье острова Гонконг, а также в населённых пунктах, рассредоточенных по Новым Территориям. Благодаря длинной неправильной извилистой береговой линии Гонконг обладает множеством бухт, рек и пляжей. Несмотря на обилие зелени и воды в Гонконге, экологические проблемы города вызывают всё большую тревогу, а по качеству воздуха город занимает одно из последних мест. Около 80 % смога Гонконга происходит из других районов дельты реки Чжуцзян, то есть из материкового Китая.New York Times. «NYtimes.» Dirty Air Becomes Divisive Issue in Hong Kong Vote. Retrieved on 2006-11-05. Гонконг расположен в 60 км к востоку от Макао, на противоположном берегу устья реки Чжуцзян. На севере он граничит с городом Шэньчжэнь провинции Гуандун. Наивысшая точка Гонконга — гора Таймошань на Новых Территориях, её высота — 958 м. На территории Гонконга также есть низменности, они расположены в северо-западной части Новых Территорий. Климат Климат Гонконга тропический, муссонный. Прохладная и сухая зима длится с декабря по март. Весна и лето в Гонконге жаркие, влажные и дождливые, осень — тёплая, солнечная и сухая. Столь разный климат в различные времена года объясняется разным направлением ветра, характерным для каждого сезона. Летом и ранней осенью через Гонконг могут проходить тропические циклоны (тайфуны). Геологически земля под Гонконгом стабильна уже на протяжении миллионов лет, однако после сильных дождей могут случаться оползни. Флора и фауна Гонконга претерпели серьёзные изменения вследствие изменения климата, уровня моря и влияния человека. Обсерватория Гонконга — государственное учреждение, на которое возложена работа по составлению метеорологических прогнозов, предупреждений о погодных катаклизмах и геофизическому исследованию территории Гонконга. Наивысшая температура, зафиксированная за историю наблюдений в Гонконге,«Extreme Values and Dates of Occurrence of Extremes of Meteorological Elements between 1884—1939 and 1947—2006 for Hong Kong», Hong Kong Observatory. Retrieved on 2006-02-02. составляет 38 °C, а самая низкая — −4 °C. В то же время наивысшая и самая низкая температуры, зафиксированные Обсерваторией Гонконга соответственно составляют 36,1 °C 19 августа 1900 года и 18 августа 1990 года, а также 0,0 °C 18 января 1893 года. Средняя температура«Monthly Meteorological Normals for Hong Kong», Hong Kong Observatory. Retrieved on 2006-02-02. самого холодного месяца - января, составляет 16,1 °C, а средняя температура самого жаркого месяца - июля, составляет 28,7 °C. Гонконг расположен чуть южнее Тропика Рака, находясь по широте близко к таким городам, как Гавана, Мекка, Калькутта. Зимой город находится во власти сильного холодного северного ветра, а летом дует тёплый влажный юго-западный ветер. В таком климате может расти тропический лес. Правительство и политика Согласно Основному закону, выполняющему роль конституции САР Гонконг, местные власти сохраняют суверенитет над всеми вопросами и делами территории за исключением обороны и внешней политики. Пока Гонконг был колонией, его губернатора назначала королева Великобритании. После возвращения этой территории под юрисдикцию Китая её возглавляет Главный министр Администрации Гонконга. Его избирает Комитет по выборам Главного министра Администрации Гонконга, состоящий из 800 человек, которые представляют гонконгскую деловую элиту. Все остальные государственные служащие как исполнительной, так и законодательной ветвей власти либо назначаются Главным министром Администрации (прямо или косвенно) либо выбираются избирателями. В теории такое соглашение должно гарантировать практически полную независимость политической, культурной, законодательной и экономической инфраструктуры Гонконга от материкового Китая. Однако на практике Пекин часто обвиняют в чрезмерном вмешательстве во внутренние дела Гонконга, переходящем границы, определённые Основным законом. thumb|200px|Законодательное собрание Гонконга thumb|200px|Дом Правительства в районе Сентрал — резиденция главы территории Для того чтобы новый закон вступил в силу, его должен поддержать Главный министр и большинство из 60 депутатов Законодательного собрания Гонконга. Половина депутатов Законодательного собрания избирается путём всеобщего голосования (так называемыми «географическими округами», то есть населением разбитым по территориальному признаку), а другая половина от «функциональных округов», то есть группами физических лиц и организаций, разбитых по профессиональному (функциональному) признаку (то есть, адвокаты и адвокатские фирмы избирают своего депутата, финансовые группы и финансисты — своего, и т. д.). Эти группы представляют наиболее значимые сферы жизни и экономики Гонконга. Согласно Основному закону, в будущем все депутаты Законодательного собрания должны будут избираться через всеобщее голосование. С 16 июня 2005 года должность Главного министра Администрации Гонконга занимает Дональд Цанг. Его избрал комитет выборщиков, назначенных Пекином из числа гонконгской деловой элиты.«Donald Tsang set to be HK leader», BBC News, 2005-06-15. Retrieved 2006-05-14. До передачи Гонконга Китаю в 1997 году Дональд Цанг занимал должность Главного секретаря Администрации Гонконга в колониальном правительстве. 24 июня 2005 года он официально вступил в нынешнюю должность. На ней он заменил Дуна Цзяньхуа, ушедшего с поста раньше положенного времени по состоянию здоровья (по другим сведениям, в результате давления общественности), поэтому сначала Дональд Цанг должен был «доработать» за Дуна его срок, заканчивающийся 30 июня 2007 года, согласно толкованию Приложения I и статьи № 46 Основного закона Гонконга Глава IV Основного закона Гонконга . Выборы нового Главного министра 852-местным Избирательным комитетом должны были состояться 10 июля 2005 года, но уже 16 июня Дональд Цанг был объявлен победителем, поскольку он был единственным кандидатом, за выдвижение которого проголосовали необходимые 100 членов Избирательного комитета. Первым Главным министром Гонконга был миллиардер Дун Цзяньхуа, кандидатуру которого предложили власти КНР. Его избирал комитет из 400 выборщиков, 1 июля 1997 года он официально вступил в должность. В июле 2002 года истёк его первый пятилетний срок, и он также был автоматически переизбран как единственный номинированный кандидат. Это дало повод критикам говорить о том, что комитет не избирал, а фактически дважды оформил назначение кандидатуры Пекина. В 1996 году в КНР было образовано Временное законодательное собрание Гонконга, и после передачи Гонконга Китаю в 1997 году оно переехало в Гонконг. Временное собрание отменило несколько законов, принятых всенародно избранным в 1995 году колониальным Законодательным собранием. Временное собрание приняло ряд законов, в том числе Закон об общественном порядкеHong Kong Public Order Ordinance, World Corporal Punishment Research, February 2000. Retrieved 14 May 2006., согласно которому, для проведения любого мероприятия с количеством участников более 30 требовалось разрешение полиции. Выборы в Законодательное собрание Гонконга были проведены 24 мая 1998 года, 10 сентября 2000 года и 12 сентября 2004 года. Следующие выборы запланированы на 2008 год. Согласно Основному закону, в Законодательном собрании настоящего третьего созыва 25 мест отведено депутатам от географических округов и 30 мест от функциональных округов. Несмотря на недовольство демократической оппозиции системой функциональных округов, которая даёт право весьма небольшому количеству избирателей (чуть более 100 тыс.) избирать половину депутатов парламента, прошедшие в 1998, 2000 и 2004 годах выборы были оценены наблюдателями как свободные и открытые. thumb|200px|left|Центральные правительственные офисы на Правительственном холме thumb|left|200px|Демонстрация против [[Коммунистическая партия Китая|Компартии Китая в районе Сентрал]] Следуя колониальной традиции, государственные учреждения Гонконга сохраняют свою нейтральность и высокое качество, действуя без явного вмешательства Пекина. Многие правительственные здания расположены в районе Сентрал на острове Гонконг, недалеко от исторического месторасположения города Виктория — места изначального расположения британских поселений. В 1999 году в Гонконге разгорелись споры вокруг права на проживание в Гонконге, в то время как противоречия по поводу 23-й статьи Основного закона Гонконга стали основной темой политической жизни Гонконга в 2002 и 2003 годах, достигнув своей кульминации, выразившейся 1 июля 2003 года в полумиллионной демонстрации. Несмотря на это правительство продолжило попытки продавить закон в Законодательном собрании. Однако одна из основных проправительственных партий отказалась голосовать за закон. Осознав, что закон принять не удастся, правительство положило его проект«Right of Abode in HKSAR — Verification of Eligibility for Permanent Identity Card», The Government of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region — Immigration Department, last revision: 1 May 2006. Retrieved 27 May 2006., порождённый статьёй 23, под сукноPresentation to Legislative Council on Right of Abode Issue, Hong Kong Human Rights Monitor, 1999-05-10. Retrieved 2007-01-20.. К концу 2003 и в 2004 году основной темой противоречий стал вопрос о всеобщих выборах, требования о которых стали главным слоганом массовых демонстраций 1 июля 2004 года.«Hong Kong: Calls for Universal Suffrage Unabated», T-Salon, 20 October 2004. Retrieved 27 May 2006.Third annual report by the European Commission on the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, 2001-07-25. Retrieved 2007-01-20.. 24 сентября 2005 года 25 членов Законодательного собрания Гонконга демократических взглядов, некоторые из которых были объявлены Пекином предателями после их критики действий Пекина во время подавления студенческих демонстраций на пекинской площади Тяньаньмэнь в 1989 году, отправились в соседнюю с Гонконгом провинцию Гуандун, приняв беспрецедентное приглашение от властей КНР.«Hong Kong democrats visit China», ABC News Online, September 25, 2005. Retrieved May 27, 2006. Приглашение было расценено как самый значительный акт доброй воли по отношению к демократическим силам Гонконга после событий на площади Тяньаньмэнь. 4 декабря 2005 года Фронт гражданских прав человека и депутаты из демократического лагеря организовали демонстрацию, главным требованием которой было включение определения сроков введения всеобщих выборов в предложения о политических реформах на выборах Главного министра и Законодательного собрания в 2007 и 2008 годах соответственно. По данным полиции, в демонстрации участвовало 63000 человек, организаторы сообщали о как минимум 250000. Согласно этим предложениям, избирательный комитет увеличился бы вдвое (с 800 до 1600 членов), а членов Законодательного собрания стало бы больше на 10 (по 5 от географических и от функциональных округов). 22 декабря 2005 года реформы, предложенные Главным министром Администрации Гонконга Дональдом Цангом из-за позиции демократического лагеря не смогли набрать необходимые две трети голосов, получив 34 голоса за и 24 против. После поражения Китай и Главный министр дали понять, что проведение реформ невозможно до выборов 2012 года. В то же время голосование мало повлияло на популярность Цанга: уровень его поддержки снизился с 82 только до 79 %. Несмотря на то что Гонконг не является независимым государством, он пользуется правом независимого членства в таких международных организациях и мероприятиях, как Азиатско-Тихоокеанское экономическое сотрудничество или Олимпийские игры, но после 1997 года официальное название его делегаций было изменено на «Гонконг, Китай». Гонконг также участвует в некоторых международных мероприятиях путём включения своего делегата в группу представителей КНР. Административное деление thumb|right|400px|Районы Особого административного района Гонконг: 1. Айлэндс; 2. Кхуайчхин; 3. Норзерн; 4. Сайкун; 5. Сатхинь; 6. Тайпоу; 7. Чхюньвань; 8. Тхюньмунь; 9. Юньлон; 10. Коулун-сити; 11. Куньтон; 12. Самсёйпоу; 13. Вонтайсинь; 14. Яучимвон; 15. Сентрал и Вестерн; 16. Истерн; 17. Саузерн; 18. Ваньчай. Гонконг состоит из 18 районов: Каждый район представлен районным собранием, который даёт советы правительству Гонконга по вопросам местного значения, касающимся общественных учреждений, программ развития района, культурных мероприятий и защиты окружающей среды. За координацию действий районных властей и информирование населения о планах и действиях правительства отвечает Департамент внутренних дел. Он осуществляет общение с населением на местах через органы соответствующих районов. В Гонконге де-факто существует несколько городов и посёлков, однако они не обладают формальным административным статусом, являясь всего лишь частью одного из районов. Исторические границы Виктории, Коулуна и Нового Коулуна прописаны в законах, однако они больше не обладают юридическими и административными полномочиями. Экономика 200px|right|thumb|[[Второй международный финансовый центр — самое высокое здание Гонконга]] Гонконг обладает одной из наиболее чистых капиталистических экономических систем в мире. Экономика территории основывается на свободном рынке, низком налогообложении и невмешательстве государства в экономику. Это важный центр международных финансов и торговли, а уровень концентрации штаб-квартир является самым высоким в Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе. По показателям душевого валового внутреннего продукта и валового городского продукта Гонконг является наиболее богатым городом в КНР. Рассчитанный по паритету покупательной способности ВВП на душу населения Гонконга превышает показатели даже четырёх ведущих западноевропейский стран: (Великобритании, Франции, Германии и Италии), а также Японии. Продолжая политику британской администрации, правительство Гонконга отдаёт приоритет в управлении экономикой свободному рынку и частному сектору. С 1980 года правительство играло пассивную роль в рамках официальной политики позитивного невмешательства. Гонконг зачастую приводят в качестве образцового примера капитализма laissez-faire, воплощённого на практике. С момента появления индекса экономической свободы в 1995 году Гонконг ежегодно занимает в нём первое место в течение 13 лет. Он также занимает первое место в докладе «Экономическая свобода в мире». Гонконг обладает малым количеством пригодной для возделывания земли и скудными природными ресурсами, поэтому вынужден импортировать бо́льшую часть продуктов питания и сырья. Гонконг занимает одиннадцатую строчку в списке крупнейших торговых акторов в мире , общая стоимость его импорта и экспорта превышает валовой внутренний продукт территории. По состоянию на 2006 год, в Гонконге функционировали консульства 114 стран — больше, чем в любом другом городе мира. Значительную часть экспорта Гонконга составляет реэкспорт, то есть продукция, произведённая вне границ территории, в основном на материковом Китае, и распространяемая через Гонконг. Ещё до передачи суверенитета Китайской Народной Республике Гонконг установил развитые торговые и инвестиционные связи с материковым Китаем. Автономный статус территории позволяет ей выполнять роль ворот для инвестиций и ресурсов, направляющихся на континент. Через Гонконг также приходится следовать авиапассажирам, путешествующим между материковым Китаем и островом Тайвань, власти которого не признают коммунистического правительства Пекина. Валютой Гонконга является гонконгский доллар. С 1983 года он привязан к доллару США. Курс валюты может колебаться в коридоре между 7,75 и 7,85 гонконгскими долларами за один американский. Гонконгская фондовая биржа — седьмая по величине биржа в мире, в феврале 2007 года её капитализация составляла 1,69 трлн долларов США. По количеству IPO в 2006 году Гонконгская биржа занимала второе место в мире, уступая лишь Лондонской. Согласно Индексу финансовых центров мира 2007 года, составляемому Корпорацией лондонского Сити с целью оценки конкурентоспособности 46 финансовых центров по всему миру, Гонконг является третьим лучшим финансовым центром в мире и первым в Азии. Сегодня сфера услуг даёт более 90% валового внутреннего продукта Гонконга. После Второй мировой войны и последовавшей индустриализации Гонконга доминирующим сектором территории была промышленность. В 1970-х экономика Гонконга ежегодно росла в среднем на 8,9% благодаря экспорту. В 1980-х в экономике Гонконга произошла быстрая трансформация, в результате которой основой экономики стал сектор услуг. Средний ежегодный рост ВВП в этот период составлял 7,2%. В этот период большая часть производства была перенесена в материковый Китай, и сейчас вклад промышленности в экономику составляет лишь 9%. После того, как в 1990-х Гонконг стал признанным финансовым центром, экономический рост замедлился до 2,7%. Благодаря бурному экономическому росту и быстрой индустриализации Гонконг вошёл в четвёрку "азиатских тигров", или "драконов", наряду с Сингапуром, Южной Кореей и Тайванем.Wallace, Peter. 2002 (2002). Contemporary China: The Dynamics of Change at the Start of the New Millennium. Routledge. ISBN 0-7007-1637-8 200px|right|thumb|Линия небоскрёбов на острове Гонконг ночью В 1998 году из-за последствий азиатского финансового кризиса экономика территории сократилась на 5,3%. За этим последовал период восстановления и роста, который в 2000 году составил 10%, несмотря на продолжавшуюся дефляцию. В 2003 году на экономику Гонконга оказала негативное влияние вспышка атипичной пневмонии, из-за чего рост экономики в том году составил лишь 2,3%. Однако благодаря восстановлению и росту внешнего и внутреннего спроса в 2004 году экономика вновь стала уверенно расти, при этом снижение себестоимости повысило конкурентоспособность гонконгского экспорта. Период дефляции, продолжавшийся 68 месяцев, закончился в середине 2004 года, когда уровень инфляции стабилизировался около нулевой отметки.2005-06 Budget Speech by the Financial Secretary of Hong Kong, 2005-03-16. С 2003 года был введён "режим индивидуальных визитов", который избавил граждан континентальной части КНР от необходимости присоединятся к туристической группе, чтобы посетить Гонконг. Возросший в результате этой меры поток туристов с континента положительно отразился на доходах туристической отрасли Гонконга. Этому также способствовало открытие Гонконгского Диснейленда в 2005 году. Экономика продолжает уверенно расти благодаря потребительской уверенности и росту торговли. В Гонконге установлен низкий уровень налогообложения компаний и физических лиц. В 2006 году по показателю ВВП на душу населения, равному долларов США, Гонконг занимал 6-е место в мире, опережая такие страны, как Швейцария, Дания и Япония.«List of countries by GDP (PPP) per capita», Wikipedia. Retrieved on 2007-05-02. По общему объёму ВВП, который составляет 253,1 млрд долларов США, Гонконг занимает 40-е место. В классическом понимании Гонконг не является оффшорной территорией, это свободный порт с низким уровнем налогообложения. Гонконгские компании, получающие доходы от своей деятельности за пределами Гонконга, вправе получить освобождение от налогообложения данных доходов не на основании своего статуса «безналоговых компаний», а в соответствии с территориальным принципом налогообложения, предусмотренным налоговым законодательством Гонконга. Данное освобождение от налогообложения происходит не автоматически, а после оценки деятельности компаний налоговым органом. Население : См. также: 'Языки Гонконга, '''Двуязычие в Гонконге'' В течение 1990-х численность населения Гонконга начала быстро расти и к 2006 году достигла 6,99 млн человек.«Hong Kong Statistics — Population and Vital Events», Census and Statistics Department. Retrieved 2007-02-02 Около 95% жителей Гонконга являются этническими китайцами, большинство из которых составляют кантонцы, а также такие китайские этнические группы как хакка и чаочжоуцы. Кантонский — разновидность китайского языка, распространённая в соседней китайской провинции Гуандун, — является основным языком общения в Гонконге. Официальными языками территории являются китайский (без указания конкретной разновидности) и английский. Согласно переписи населения 1996 года, 3,1% жителей Гонконга назвали английский языком повседневного общения, 34,9% назвали английский вторым языком.UCL.AC.UK. «UCL.AC.» ICE Hong Kong. Retrieved on 2007-06-05. Двуязычные знаки на китайском и английском встречаются повсеместно в Гонконге. После передачи суверенитета в 1997 году увеличился приток иммигрантов из континентального Китая. Уровень использования путунхуа — официального наречия материкового Китая — также повысился. Интеграция с материковой экономикой привела к потребности в людях, владеющих путунхуа. Оставшиеся 5% составляют некитайские этнические группы, которые, несмотря на свою малочисленность, формируют весьма заметные группы. Южноазиатское население Гонконга состоит из индийцев, пакистанцев и небольшого числа непальцев. Бежавшие от войны вьетнамцы стали постоянными жителями Гонконга. Около 140 тыс. филиппинцев работают в Гонконге помощниками по дому. Также есть помощники по дому из Индонезии, и их количество постоянно растёт. В коммерческом и финансовом секторе Гонконга также работают европейцы, американцы, австралийцы, канадцы, японцы и корейцы. Гонконг — одна из самых густонаселённых стран (зависимых территорий) в мире, плотность населения составляет более 6200 человек на км². Среднее число рождений на одну женщину составляет 0,95«Hong Kong Total fertility rate», Index Mundi. Retrieved 2006-05-27. Это один из самых низких показателей в мире, намного ниже 2,1 — уровня, необходимого для поддержания постоянной численности населения. Несмотря на это, население Гонконга продолжает расти благодаря притоку иммигрантов из материкового Китая, который ежегодно составляет 45000 человек. Средняя ожидаемая продолжительность жизни в Гонконге в 2006 году составляла 81,6 лет — это был пятый показатель в мире. Также в Гонконгской области расположен самый густонаселённый остров в мире - Ап Лей Чау. Население Гонконга в основном сосредоточено в чрезвычайно густонаселённом центре территории, состоящем из Коулуна и северной части острова Гонконг. Плотность населения в остальных частях территории намного меньше. Несколько миллионов жителей проживают неравномерно на Новых Территориях, юге острова Гонконг и на острове Ланьтау. Всё большее число гонконгцев предпочитают жить в материковом Шэньчжэне, где цены намного ниже, и ездить в Гонконг на работу. Образование thumb|right|200px|Гонконгский университет науки и техники thumb|right|200px|Гонконгский политехнический университет Как бывшая заморская территория Великобритании Гонконг в основном сохранил систему образования Великобритании, в частности, английскую систему образования. На более высоких ступенях в Гонконге есть и британская и американская системы. Университет Гонконга — самое старое учебное заведение третьей ступени в Гонконге — традиционно основывался на британской модели, однако в последние годы вобрал некоторые черты американской модели. Второй по времени основания Китайский университет Гонконга повторяет американскую модель с особой британской системой колледжей. Гонконгский университет науки и техники основан на американской модели высшего образования. В Гонконге есть девять государственных университетов, а также несколько частных вузов. Один из ярких примеров — Университет Линнань в районе Тхюньмунь, это единственный университет Гонконга, в котором есть обучение семи свободным искусствам. Государственные учебные заведения Гонконга курирует Департамент образования Правительства САР Гонконг.Education for Non-Chinese Speaking Children, Education and Manpower Bureau, Government of HKSAR. В систему входят необязательные трёхлетние детские сады, за которыми следует обязательное шестилетнее начальное образование и трёхлетняя первая ступень среднего образования; затем необязательное двухлетнее среднее образование второй ступени, завершающееся получением Образовательного экзаменационного сертификата Гонконга, после чего следует двухлетний курс подготовки к Экзаменам продвинутого уровня Гонконга. В 2009—2012 годах планируется постепенное введение новой системы «3+3+4», состоящей из трёхлетнего курса средней школы первой ступени, трёхлетнего курса второй ступени и четырёхлетнего высшего образования. В Гонконге также есть вузы, предоставляющие учёные степени бакалавра, магистра и доктора, прочие высшие дипломы и дипломы младшего специалиста. Ведущие образовательные учреждения Гонконга можно разделить на три категории: государственные, субсидируемые и частные учреждения. Самым малочисленной является первая категория, наибольшее число учебных заведений относится к субсидируемым, получающим помощь от правительства и гранты от благотворительных организаций, зачастую, религиозной направленности. Как правило, это христианские и католические организации, но среди них могут также быть буддийские, даосские, исламские и конфуцианские организации. В то же время частные образовательные учреждения нередко управляются христианскими организациями . Вне этой системы есть учреждения в рамках системы прямых субсидий и частные международные школы. Культура thumb|Приборы для [[юм ча|гонконгского чаепития.]] Гонконг зачастую описывают как место, где Восток встречается с Западом, что выражается в его экономической инфраструктуре, архитектуре, образовании и городской культуре. На одной улице можно найти традиционные китайские магазинчики, торгующие китайскими лекарствами, буддийскими благовониями или супом из акульего плавника. Но тут же за углом можно увидеть кинотеатр, в котором идёт последний голливудский блокбастер, английский паб, католическую церковь или Макдоналдс. Официальными языками территории являются китайский и английский, двуязычные указатели встречаются повсеместно в Гонконге. Государственные учреждения, полиция, большинство учреждений и магазинов ведут дела на обоих языках. Несмотря на то, что британское правление закончилось в 1997 году, западная культура глубоко укоренилась в Гонконге и сосуществует в гармонии с традиционной восточной философией и традициями. Космополитический дух Гонконга также находит отражение в разнообразии представленных кухонь. Наибольшей популярностью пользуются различные направления китайской кухни, особенно, морепродукты, при этом в Гонконге много европейских, американских, японских, корейских и других ресторанов. Весьма популярна и местная кухня, которую можно встретить в чхачханьтхэнах и тайпхайтонах. Гонконгцы очень серьёзно относятся к еде, поэтому Гонконг является местом, притягивающим лучших шеф-поваров со всего мира. thumb|150px|left|Статуя [[Брюс Ли|Брюса Ли на Авеню звёзд]] Наряду со статусом одного из центров мировой торговли, Гонконг также является крупным экспортёром развлекательной продукции, в частности, жанра боевых искусств. Несколько голливудских знаменитостей являются выходцами из Гонконга, в их числе Брюс Ли, Чоу Юнь-Фат, Джеки Чан. Гонконг также дал Голливуду несколько выдающихся кинорежиссёров, таких как Джон Ву, Вонг Карвай, Цуй Харк, Юань Хэпин. Гонконгские фильмы также несколько раз завоёвывали мировую известность, например, «Чунгкингский экспресс», «Двойная рокировка», «Убойный футбол», «Разборка в Бронксе» и «Любовное настроение». Известный режиссёр Квентин Тарантино в одном из интервью сказал, что на него большое влияние оказали гонконгские боевики. Гонконг — это также главный центр производства музыки кантопоп.China Briefing Media. 2004 (2004) Business Guide to the Greater Pearl River Delta. China Briefing Media Ltd. ISBN 988-98673-1-1 В Гонконге живут многие кинозвёзды. Культура караоке является частью ночной жизни Гонконга. Администрация Гонконга поддерживает культурные учреждения, такие как Музей наследия Гонконга, Гонконгский музей искусств, Гонконгскую академию исполнительного искусства и Гонконгский филармонический оркестр. Кроме того Департамент развлекательных и культурных услуг Гонконга субсидирует и оказывает спонсорскую поддержку зарубежным артистам, приезжающим в Гонконг. Транспорт Различные вопросы * Армия Гонконга * Международные отношения Гонконга * Телекоммуникации в Гонконге * Список самых высоких зданий в Гонконге Примечания Ссылки * Правительство Гонконга * DiscoverHongKong – Official site of the Hong Kong Tourism Board * Русскоязычный ресурс о Гонконге Категория:Гонконг Категория:Города-государства Категория:Бывшие колонии Великобритании Категория:Военные порты ace:Hong Kong af:Hongkong an:Hong Kong ar:هونغ كونغ arz:هونج كونج ast:Hong Kong az:Honq Konq bat-smg:Huonkuongs be:Горад Ганконг be-x-old:Ганконґ bg:Хонконг bn:হংকং bo:ཞང་ཀང་། bpy:হংকং br:Hong Kong bs:Hong Kong ca:Hong Kong ceb:Hong Kong cs:Hongkong cy:Hong Kong da:Hongkong de:Hongkong diq:Hong Kong dv:ހޮންކޮންގު ee:Hong Kong el:Χονγκ Κονγκ en:Hong Kong eo:Honkongo es:Hong Kong et:Hongkong eu:Hong Kong ext:Hong Kong fa:هنگ کنگ fi:Hongkong fj:Hong Kong fr:Hong Kong fy:Hongkong ga:Hong Cong gan:香港 gd:Hong Cong gl:Hong Kong - 香港 gu:હોંગકોંગ hak:Hiông-kóng he:הונג קונג hi:हांग कांग hif:Hong Kong hr:Hong Kong hu:Hongkong ia:Hong Kong id:Hong Kong ig:Hong Kong ilo:Hong Kong io:Hong Kong is:Hong Kong it:Hong Kong ja:香港 jv:Hong Kong ka:ჰონგკონგი kk:Шәңғаң kn:ಹಾಂಗ್ ಕಾಂಗ್ ko:홍콩 ku:Hong Kong kw:Hong Kong la:Hongcongum lb:Hong Kong li:Hong Kong lij:Hong Kong lmo:Hong Kong ln:Hong Kong lt:Honkongas lv:Honkonga mi:Hongipua mk:Хонг Конг ml:ഹോങ്കോങ് mn:Хонг Конг mr:हाँग काँग ms:Hong Kong my:ဟောင်ကောင် mzn:هونگ کونگ nah:Hong Kong nds:Hongkong nl:Hongkong nn:Hongkong no:Hongkong nov:Hong Kong oc:Hong Kong os:Гонконг pam:Hong Kong pl:Hongkong pt:Hong Kong ro:Hong Kong sah:Хоҥ Коҥ scn:Hong Kong sh:Hong Kong simple:Hong Kong sk:Hongkong sl:Hong Kong sq:Hong Kong sr:Хонгконг su:Hong Kong sv:Hongkong sw:Hong Kong szl:Hůngkůng ta:ஹொங்கொங் te:హాంగ్‌కాంగ్ th:เขตบริหารพิเศษฮ่องกง tl:Hongkong tr:Hong Kong ug:شياڭگاڭ uk:Гонконг ur:ہانگ کانگ vec:Hong Kong vi:Hồng Kông war:Hong Kong wo:Ooŋ Koŋ wuu:香港 yi:האנג קאנג yo:Hong Kong za:Yanghgangj zh:香港 zh-classical:香港 zh-min-nan:Hiong-káng zh-yue:香港